Sometimes goodbye is a second chance
by jUsT a ReGuLaR 15 yEaR oLd
Summary: Niley story..please read and review..
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

This is a Niley story. Nick and Miley have gone through a bunch of difficult times together..they're currently going through a confused phase..this is both from Miley and Nick's point of view... and it's also from Lilly's point of view too. Remember please, Read and Review and tell me what you think!

Miley's POV:

"Wow!" I said to my best friend Lilly Truscott on the bus going home from school. "Nick was being a huge jerk today."

"What did he do now?" Lilly asked in an exhausted tone. She had been hearing about Nick for like the past 4 months and I could tell she had started to grow tired of it.

"I just asked him for help in Math, and he has to expect that I know what I'm doing," I practically shouted at her.

"Wow," Lilly said sarcastically. "That's how he was a jerk to you?"

"Pretty much," I said. I calmed myself down and then two seconds later. "Why do you sound so upset?"

"I'm not upset" she said tiredly. "I'm just tired."

"There's more than that Lilly, " I said, getting the look on my face that said "I know that your not telling me something." I folded my arms across my chest and i said "What is it Lilly?"

"It's just that..." Lilly said kind of hesitantly. "You're probably going to get mad at me for saying this."

"Just spit it out Lilly," I said, getting annoyed.

"Well, you talk about Nick a LOT," Lilly said.

"So?" I asked, not really getting her point.

"You two broke up months ago," Lilly said. "Why can't you get over him?"

She had a point..I thought for a minute, then I said, "I will get over him. I promise."

She rolled her eyes. "That's what you always say, but you haven't yet."

By that time, we had gotten off the bus and I had to walk to my house. As I said goodbye to Lilly, I added, "I promise I will get over him. I promise." Then I walked down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

This is a Niley story. Nick and Miley have gone through a bunch of difficult times together..they're currently going through a confused phase..this is both from Miley and Nick's point of view... and it's also from Lilly's point of view too. Remember please, Read and Review and tell me what you think!

Lilly's POV:

After getting off the bus with Miley and walking to my house, I couldn't help but question myself if I had really heard the last of Nick Jonas or not. I'm sure Miley wasn't going to get over him anytime soon. She had taken it pretty hard when they broke up and she just couldn't seem to have let him go. I mean, it was fine for a little while cause I understood she needed to vent to someone but now it was getting out of control...

When I got to my house, I set my bag down on the couch and went into the kitchen to get a snack.

"Lillian," my mom hollered from up the stairs. "Is that you?"

"It's me," I hollered back to her.

She came down a few minutes later.

"Hi honey," she said in a cheerful mood. "How was school today?"

"Oh, it was okay," I said, pouring myself a glass of orange juice. "How was your day at work?"

"Oh, it was good," she said as she washed her hands. "I was wondering if you could help me with something upstairs."

"Sure," I said, "What do you need help with?"

"Come upstairs and I'll show you," she said. I followed her up the stairs, kind of wanting to get my mind off of Miley and her current Nick crisis.

After dinner as I was doing my homework, the telephone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Lilly," Miley's voice sounded gloomy .

"Oh hey Miley," I said, curious to found out why she was so happy. "What are you so down about?"

"I think I have finally gotten over Nick," she said, sounding angry with herself. "I can't believe I wasted my time on him...why was I so stupid?"

"You're not stupid," I said. "That's good that you've finally gotten over him. Now you know you deserve better than him."

"Yeah I guess," she said, not really cheering up. "Well, I've got to go do some homework, so I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."

"Okay," I said. "Bye."

"Bye," she said. The reviever clicked and I set the phone down.

"Finally," I said to myself and then I went back to doing my homework.

Remember, please read and Review! 3rd chapter is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

This is a Niley story. Nick and Miley have gone through a bunch of difficult times together..they're currently going through a confused phase..this is both from Miley and Nick's point of view... and it's also from Lilly's point of view too. Remember please, Read and Review and tell me what you think!

Nick's POV:

"Thank you guys! Goodnight!" I said, along with my brothers as we were getting ready to go offstage. We had just gotten down with part of our "Look me in the eyes tour" and everything was going pretty well so far.

Once we got into the tour bus, I glanced at the clock. It was a quarter after midnight. Man, was I tired...and not just from the concert. I was kind of getting tired of Miley. She was _so_ obsessed with me. It was getting really annoying.

"Well, guys," Joe said. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"'Night," Kevin and I said to him as he went into the bedroom and shut the door.

"I think I'm going to be going to bed too," Kevin said, as he stretched and yawned. "I'll see you in the morning Nick."

"'Kay," I said to him. "Goodnight."

Once Kevin and Joe were in their bedrooms, I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I got a text message from someone. It said:

_Hey Babe,_

_how was the concert?_

_Sel._

I smiled. The text message was from my girlfriend Selena Gomez. I replied back:

_Hey Sel._

_The concert was good, but I'm very tired so I'll call you in the morning._

_N._

As I crawled into bed, I couldn't help but question why I had hurt Miley the way I did. Is it just because I didn't want to be with her anymore? Or had she just become too clingy? Yes, she had become too clingy always following me everywhere and wanting hugs and all that. Sure, some of it was for the publicity and I was fine with that at first, but then after a while, she started to tell them rumors like how I wouldn't do what _she_ wanted when we were alone, which wasn't true. I cuddled with her and I was the sweetest boyfriend to her. But somehow, she never really seemed to be sweet to me back. Sometimes she would be when we were alone, but when we would be out in public, she would act like she didn't really care what I did. She just smiled for the cameras and looked pretty while I felt like a loser boyfriend. But that was all out of my mind now. I was with Selena and I was more happier with her then I was with Miley...or was i?

Read and Review please! 4th chapter is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

This is a Niley story. Nick and Miley have gone through a bunch of difficult times together..they're currently going through a confused phase..this is both from Miley and Nick's point of view... and it's also from Lilly's point of view too. Remember please, Read and Review and tell me what you think!

Miley's POV:

That night, I was laying in bed thinking "_Am I really over Nick?_" I knew I should be, but I just couldn't seem to get him out of my head. During the night, I toss in turn. I had a strange dream with Nick in it. I couldn't quite understand what it meant, but it didn't look too good.

The next morning, I went down to eat breakfast and I noticed a note on the table. It said:

_Miley,_

_Nick called for you early this morning. He wants you to text him as soon as you can. I went out for a jog. Be back in a little bit._

_Dad_

I went upstairs and grabbed my phone. I sent next a text saying:

_What's up?_

He replied a few minutes later saying,

_I want to talk to you as soon as I get home. Is that okay with you?_

I replied,

_Sure_

Then I get ready to take a shower. After I got out of the shower, I got a text from Nick saying,

_I know I said we could talk when I got home, and we can, but I wanted to tell you that I think I want to get back together._

My heart froze right there. What was gonna happen now?

Read and Review please! 4th chapter is coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

This is a Niley story. Nick and Miley have gone through a bunch of difficult times together..they're currently going through a confused phase..this is both from Miley and Nick's point of view... and it's also from Lilly's point of view too. Remember please, Read and Review and tell me what you think!

Nick's POV:

It had been at least 15 minutes since I sent Miley that text message. _She must not want me back,_ I thought. _That's why she hasn't replied._

"Nick, let's go rehearse," Joe said as he came in the room.

"Okay," I said. "What should I tell Miley when we get back tomorrow?"

"Just tell her how you feel," Joe said. "I'm sure she'll understand and want you back too."

"Okay. Thanks," I said. "Let's go rehearse."

_I really hope she understands and wants me back too,_ I thought as I headed to rehearsal.

Read and Review please! 6th chapter is coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

This is a Niley story. Nick and Miley have gone through a bunch of difficult times together..they're currently going through a confused phase..this is both from Miley and Nick's point of view... and it's also from Lilly's point of view too. Remember please, Read and Review and tell me what you think!

Miley's POV:

Today, Nick was coming home and I was scared out of my mind what I was gonna say to him. I wanted to get back together with him, but I didn't know why he wanted to get back together all of a sudden. Well, I shouldn't say all of a sudden because after all, we've been broken up for 4 months now, but all that time, he seemed to be pushing me away with his hurtful words. Now he was wanting to get back together?! Ugh! My mind was getting confused!

At about a quarter after 2, the doorbell rang. I was sitting on the couch and I saw Nick standing outside the door. I inhaled a deep breath and then pursed my lips and walked towards the door.

I opened it and Nick immediately came in.

"Hey Nick," I said. "I think we need to talk."

"Oh yes," he said, kind of frantically. "I think we do too. Will you get back together with me or not? It's driving me crazy just thinking about what you're gonna say."

"Yes," I said calmly. "I will get back together with you."

"You will?!" he said excited. "Thanks Miley....I think I love you."

We were hugging at the point and when I heard the words "I love you" I pulled apart and looked deep into his eyes with a smile on my face.

"Did you just say 'I love you'?" I asked, grinning.

"I think I did," he said with a confused look on his face, trying to figure out what he just said. "I do Miley, I really do love you."

"That's the first time you've ever said that," I said.

"Well, I don't know why I waited this long to say it," he said. "I'm really sorry for hurting you before Miley. I shouldn't have. Can you please forgive me?"

I thought for a moment. Sure, Nick had hurt me. Should I forgive him for all the pain he caused me? Something in my heart told me I should..so I did.

"Yes, I forgive you Nick," I said, taking his hand. "Can you forgive me for acting the way I did before?"

"Yes," he said, taking my other hand. "You were just trying to protect me and stuff, but sometimes you did it a little too much."

"I know," I said, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"No, I should be the sorry one," he said, looking deep into my eyes, as he moved closer. His face was now two inches away from mine. "I'm just glad I'm with you again and that you gave me a second chance."

"Me too," I said.

Just then, he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. He seemed to put of his feelings for me in that soft kiss. My hand went up by his cheek and his arm went around my waist and he just pulled me closer.

He pulled away after about a minute and hugged me. He stroked my hair and I leaned against his chest.

"I love you," he said in a soft voice.

"I love you too," I said. I smiled. This was probably the best moment of my life and I would never forget this day.

Read and Review please! 7th chapter is coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

This is a Niley story. Nick and Miley have gone through a bunch of difficult times together..they're currently going through a confused phase..this is both from Miley and Nick's point of view... and it's also from Lilly's point of view too. Remember please, Read and Review and tell me what you think!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with driver's ed....Hope everyone's having a good summer and now here's the 7th chapter!

Nick's POV:

Now that I was back with Miley, I felt good to know that she had been wanting a second chance too...

When I got home that night, I called Selena.

"Hey Selena," I said. "Please don't be mad at me for what I did."

"Oh Nick," she said in a sweet tone, her voice still having a little bit of an edge to it, "I'm not mad...I totally forgive you for breaking my heart then going back to Miley."

Wow...I was shocked that she had been taking this break-up thing pretty well. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," she said. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Now I better go finish doing the laundry. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye," I said. I heard a click on the other line. Something told me that I probably shouldn't have done that to Selena....she didn't sound TOTALLY okay with it, I could tell. That edge in her voice told me that she was trying to be strong when she was hurting. So, I decided that the next day, I was going to go talk to her.

Read and Review please! 8th chapter is coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

This is a Niley story. Nick and Miley have gone through a bunch of difficult times together..they're currently going through a confused phase..this is both from Miley and Nick's point of view... and it's also from Lilly's point of view too. Remember please, Read and Review and tell me what you think!

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the 8th chapter...Hope everyones' summer is going good! Remember, please read and review and tell me what you HONESTLY think of this story...

Selena's POV:

After I hung up with Nick, I broke down in tears. I couldn't stand him being with Miley, but I knew that both he and Miley wanted to be together. It was really hard to see them together, but Miley was my friend and so was Nick, so I should let them be happy. It was just hard seeing Nick love someone else...But oh well...I would get over it. A few hours later, I crawled into bed....

The next day, I was sitting at home on the couch watching T.V. when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I called. I got up and went to the door. It was Nick.

"Hey Selena," he said in a soft voice. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure," I said, a little confused on why he was here. "Come on in."

"Thanks," he said. He came and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him. He looked deep into my eyes. I stared at him back.

"Are you sure you're okay with me dating Miley?" he said. Before I answered he told me, "and I want the truth."

I sighed and fought back tears. Just the thought of them together made the pain just dig deeper into my heart. I wiped my eyes before I said, "Yes...I'm okay with it."

"Are you okay?" Nick asked with concern, "because with the way you're wiping your eyes and sounded kind of hesitant about it doesn't mean you're okay."

"Yes I'm fine," I told him. "I'm crying because I'm happy for you and Miley." That was a total lie, but I couldn't let him see me being jealous.

"Okay..." he said. Then he opened up his arms. "Come here."

I went into his arms and he gave me a comforting hug. "I promise I will always be your friend." he said gently. "I always will be and I appreciate you taking me dating Miley so well."

I wiped my eyes again. He looked at me with concern, so I said, "They're happy tears, I promise."

He smiled at me and I smiled at him back. After a few minutes, Nick got up and headed towards the door.

"Well, I better go," he said. "Thanks for letting me come over and I'll text you soon."

"Okay," I said. "Bye."

He waved bye and then shut the door. Tears were now coming harder down my face....I wiped them quickly. "I'll be alright," I told myself. "I'll be alright. My heart will heal, it just needs time."

Read and Review please! 9th chapter is coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

This is a Niley story. Nick and Miley have gone through a bunch of difficult times together..they're currently going through a confused phase..this is both from Miley and Nick's point of view... and it's also from Lilly's point of view too. Remember please, Read and Review and tell me what you think!

A/N: Thanks everyone for the positive reviews! I really appreciate it! I haven't wrote for a while so I appreciate the positive feedback! Enjoy this chapter!

Miley's POV:

Now that I was back with Nick, I was extremely happy. I promised him that I wouldn't be so obsessed and so far I hadn't been. I didn't want to blow it...again, and I was going to do EVERYTHING I could to make sure I couldn't. I loved him and was pretty sure he loved me.

That following Monday, I woke up and got ready for school. I was in the bathroom straightening my hair when I got a text message from Nick. It said:

_Hey Miles...wanna meet me at the movies tonight? Nick_

I texted him back, saying: _Sure...I'll text you after school. Love you._

Not even a minute later, his message popped up: _Love you too._

After school got out, I went home and fixed myself a snack. Dad came down.

"Hey bud," he said in a cheerful mood. "How was your day today?"

"Hey dad," I replied. "It was good. I have a date with Nick tonight. Can I go?"

"Do you have homework?" he asked.

"No," I told him. "But I do have a Hannah Concert."

"Well how about you invite him to that?" he suggested.

"That's a good idea," I told him. "I'll go call him and tell him."

Later that night, I got up on stage and saw Nick out in the crowd.

"Hey y'all!" I said to the crowd. " Are you guys ready to rock tonight?!"

They all cheered.

"Okay!" I said. "I'm gonna start this concert off with a song that I'd like to dedicate to a very special guy."

(More cheering)

So, I started to sing.

_He's lightning_

_Sparks are flying_

_Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and_

_I'm going crazy_

_About him lately_

_And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

As I continued to sing, I looked out into the crowd at Nick. He was smiling a very cute smile. This relationship was probably going to work out this time and I was going to be very happy if it was.

Read and Review please! 10th chapter is coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

This is a Niley story. Nick and Miley have gone through a bunch of difficult times together..they're currently going through a confused phase..this is both from Miley and Nick's point of view... and it's also from Lilly's point of view too. Remember please, Read and Review and tell me what you think!

A/N: Thanks everyone for the positive reviews! I really appreciate it! I haven't wrote for a while so I appreciate the positive feedback! Enjoy this chapter!

Nick's POV:

As I watched Miley do her concert, I felt really happy that I was with her again...She seemed to be wanting to make this second chance work and I wanted to make it work too. But I also couldn't help but feel bad for Selena...She seemed hurt (even though she said she wasn't). i could tell she was bothered by the fact that Miley had my heart again....

After Miley got backstage, I waited backstage and when she got off I gave her a big hug.

"You did great," I told her.

"Thanks," she said. "How bout we go get a bite to eat?"

"Sure," I said. "You go get into the limo, I gotta text Joe and Kevin and tell them where we're going."

"Ok..." she said, not really sure what I was going to be up to. "I'll wait for you in the limo."

She left and then I quickly grabbed my cell phone out and texted Selena:

_Hey Selena..It's me Nick. What are you doing tomorrow?_

Two minutes later, I got a reply from her saying:

_Nothing y?_

I texted her saying:

_I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow at the water park_

She sent me something within an instant:

_Sure I'd love too. Be at your house at 3:00 _

I knew I had to get out to Miley so I texted her back and then shoved the phone back into my pocket.

Read and Review please! 11th chapter is coming soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

This is a Niley story. Nick and Miley have gone through a bunch of difficult times together..they're currently going through a confused phase..this is both from Miley and Nick's point of view... and it's also from Lilly's point of view too. Remember please, Read and Review and tell me what you think!

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been over a year! I forgot my password so I had to reset it and now I'm back giving you more of the story! Enjoy!

Selena's POV:

The next day at 3:00, I was knocking on Nick's door.

He opened the door and greeted me with a warm smile. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said back. "Ready to go to the water park?"

"Yep," he said, closing the door behind him. "Let's go."

We hop in his car and then we're off to the water park. It takes us about 5 minutes. The water park parking lot is super crowded so it takes us a while to find a parking spot. After we find a parking spot, we head into the entrance.

"Oh darn, I forgot my money," I told him, as I scrounged around in my purse looking for my money.

"It's ok," he said. "I can get us both in."

"Thanks," I said, and smiled at him. "You're sweet."

"No problem," he said, and smiled back.

Once we're in the water park, we go over towards a water slide.

"I'll race you," I said to Nick, as he sat in one and I sat in the other.

"Okay," he said, grinning at me. "I accept that challenge. By the way, you're going to lose."

"Not a chance," I told him, as I smiled the biggest smile ever to show that I was not going to be defeated.

Well, I was. He beat me in the race. I was having fun with him. I think he was having fun with me too.

"I'm having fun with you," I told him after we had gotten some food.

"Me too," he said. "Ready to go?"

After we had been there for a couple hours, i decided it was time to go home.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm ready to go home."

"Okay," he said and he and I walked to his car.

When we got to my house, my parents weren't home, so I figured Nick and I could hang out for a little longer.

"Want to come inside and hang out for a little bit?" I asked him.

"Nah, that's okay," he said. "I think I better get on home."

"Okay," i replied. I was ready to open the door. "I had fun today. Thanks."

"Yeah I had fun too," he replied, giving me a smile. "i'm glad we could hang out."

"Me too," I said. He leaned over and gave me a hug.

Just then I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. He started to lean in more until his lips were inches away from mine.

_What is he doing? _I thought, as he stared into my eyes, and his lips were almost touching mine.

"Nick," I asked, pulling away. "What are you doing? You're with Miley. I thought we were just going to be friends?"

"Yeah but I'm not sure I want to be with her anymore," he said.

"Why? You just started dating her again," I told him, kind of upset.

"Because, I don't know. I guess I just wanna be with you," he said, and he leaned in and almost kissed me, but I pushed him away.

"Nick," I told him, getting upset. "This isn't right. You're with Miley now. Be with her, because I know you want to be. I have to go. Bye."

With that, I got out of the car and scrambled to my front door, leaving Nick sitting in the car bewildered.

Chapter 12 is coming soon. Please read and review!


End file.
